


No sólo el honor me trajo aquí

by Casterlycat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casterlycat/pseuds/Casterlycat
Summary: Después dejar a Cersei y dirigirse al norte no todo será tan fácil para Jaime, tendrá que enfrentarse a Bran y la furia de la reina del dragón; pero a él no le importa si puede ver aunque sea una ultima vez los ojos azul zafiro de su moza.





	1. Un león dorado en el norte gris

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fic así que disculpen por los errores, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que les guste.
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, la tomare con cariño y trataré de mejorar.

Casi un cadáver congelado es cuando llega a las puertas de Winterfell, él cree que el castañeo de sus dientes podría oírse hasta King's landing, siente que en cualquier momento su cuerpo cedera al agotamiento, sus ojos pesan y quiere rendirse pero no llego hasta allí para morir en las puertas, espera poder tomar un baño y comer un estofado caliente antes de que su cabeza ruede y su sangre manche la nieve gris, pero sobre todo espera ver a Brienne.

No sabe porque pero cuando cierra los ojos ve el azul zafiro de los de ella, cada que creyó que iba morir en el camino sus ojos lo traían de regreso, sus ojos y una o dos patadas de Bronn

— es el matareyes, abran las puertas idiotas seguro no se les perdonaría por robar el placer a los Stark de quitarle la cabeza si lo dejan morir de frío aquí —escucha la voz brusca de Bronn, a pesar del temple de su voz sabe que el hombre podría colapsar en cualquier momento, llevan días sin beber o comer.

Los soldados dudan, se miran entre ellos y asienten.

—¿como sabemos que es el ejecutor de reyes? 

Antes de que digan algo más Bronn levanta la mano de oro de Jaime.

—¿quien mas tendría una mano de oro en estos dias?, también tiene una espada de acero valyrio

Los guardias saben que hay pocas espadas de esas y que sería una coincidencia ridícula si algún otro lidiado de cabello dorado tuviera una, saben que es Jaime Lanister.

Una hora mas tarde están en una celda oscura, no es que sea agradable pero es mas cálida que estar afuera.

—cállate, ¿acaso ni cuando estamos por morir puedes parar de cantar? 

Jaime está cansado, quiere recibir el sueño y abrazarlo pero ahora no puede, sus ojos permanecen abiertos, se dice a sí mismo que la razón de su insomnio es la irritante voz de su compañero pero en el fondo sabe que no es así, cada que escucha un ruido imagina a Brienne de Thart entrando en su celda para darle una cálida mirada y hacerle pensar que no es sólo un cúmulo de mierda

Les han traído pan duro y un estofado salado, no es lo mejor que a comido pero en este momento lo aprecia más al más fino platillo, también les han traído mantas pero con las ropas húmedas que tienen puestas no siente mucho el efecto de las mantas, en verdad quiere un baño.

A su mente regresa como las muchas otras veces el recuerdo de los baños de Harrenhal cuando le reveló a la moza el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado, aun se pregunta porque salieron las palabras, porque se lo dijo a ella pero por mas que lo piensa no encuentra una respuesta.  
Se cuela el recuerdo de la moza parándose salvaje, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo, los rizos rubios entre sus muslos, sus pequeñas tetas, la sensación que sintió al verla...su polla endurenciendose bajo el agua -¿por que se había sentido así?, así como solo Cersie lo había hecho sentir, con su hermana tenia sentido , era hermosa, sensual y lo provocaba, era todo un juego para ella pero la moza, no, ella solo era fea, su cuerpo no tenia gracia y su rostro era horroroso a excepción de sus ojos no había más rastro de belleza en ella, pero aun así en las noches más frías recordaba su cuerpo desnudo y soñaba con sus manos suaves y cálidas recorriendo el suyo.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, esta adormilado cuando el tintereo de unas llaves lo sobresalto, alguien venia a verlo o tal vez ya había llegado la hora de perder su bonita cabeza.

—tienes una visita, matarreyes —Jaime siente la hostilidad y la rabia en la voz del guardia, todos ahí lo odian, seguro hacen apuestas sobre que tanto rodará su cabeza, no es que le importe el odio de la gente, ha vivido con él desde que su espada cegó la vida del rey loco pero mentiría si dijera que no le disgusta pensar en su cabeza rodando mientras todos ríen, puede imaginar el júbilo de una multitud.

Pasos fuertes lo regresan a la realidad, se pone rígido y se pone su máscara de indiferencia.


	2. la energia de un rayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste... no se que tan bien este pero por alguna razón a mi gusto.
> 
> acepto sus sugerencias con respeto y cariño así que no teman ofender o algo, aprecio mucho las criticas ya que me ayudan a mejorar y por favor disculpen si encuentran errores, igual pueden hacérmelo saber.

— así que es cierto, estas aquí, Lannister —las palabras salieron frías como el mismo norte, a pesar de su viaje al norte y su resiente residencia allí no había sentido tal frió como el que emanaron las palabras del muchacho, lo reconoció con al bastardo de Ned Stark, a su lado estaba una muchacha de cabello rojo, y ojos azules tan fríos como la voz del bastardo, del bastardo que ahora era rey en el norte, la princesa de winterfell tenía un gesto de desagrado en su cara —"oh, dioses como se parece a su madre" —pensó mientras a su mente regresa el momento en que juro a Catelyn Stark regresar a sus hijas a su hogar, y ella esta ahí en su hogar ancestral con lo que quedaba de su familia quiso darse el crédito para consolar la culpa, se dijo que esto era gracias a él después de todo le había dado a Brienne a guardajuramentos, una armadura y la había enviado en su búsqueda, una búsqueda que él mismo creyó imposible; no, todo era gracia a la moza testaruda, no había gloria en ese hecho para él, una vez mas no había gloria, Brienne había cumplido su juramento, salvaguardado su honor, se sentía maravillado y orgulloso, ver a Sansa Stark ahí de pie sana y salva hizo mas tangible su admiración por la doncella de Tarth.

—si, no sabía que ahora tratan así a sus aliados, pensé que teníamos un pacto  
—pero llegaste aquí sin un ejercito, y no cometeré los errores que mi padre y mi hermano Robb, ahora habla y di si los rumores de su traición son ciertos.

Jaime no había pensado en que los rumores se extenderían tan pronto, quería contar su versión pero una vez mas un Stark lo juzgaría por ser quien era, sin oportunidad, sin piedad

—me temo que es cierto, muchacho, he venido advertirles, mi hermana ha jugado su ultima carta, mintió y planea traer a westeros la compañía dorada, todo fue un teatro, Euron Greyjoy no huyo aterrorizado solo fue a cumplir las demandas de Cersei

—¿por que estas aquí entonces?

— te lo he dicho, vine advertirles, no he sido yo el de la traición, es más ahora soy un traidor para la corona, mi hermana debe estar ofreciendo oro por mi cabeza —Jaime sabia que no seria perdonado, no después de lo que los Lannister habían hecho a los Stark, pero en el fondo una luz de esperanza brillaba, quería pensar que tal vez esta vez alguien creería en su honor

—Jon, es una trampa, debemos cortar su cabeza y enviarla a Cersei, que se entere que no somos estúpidos, que esta vez sus tretas no van a funcionar —la voz de Sansa confirmo lo que ya sabia pero el instinto de supervivencia lo insto a intentarlo.

—pude enviar un cuervo, vine a cumplir mi palabra, vine a unirme a la lucha contra los muertos ustedes lo dijeron el verdadero enemigo son ellos, esta guerra no es entre unas cuantas casas por una silla fea e incomoda, es entre vivos y muertos, yo estoy vivo así que es obvio de que lado estoy.

Sansa y Jon se miraron, tenía un punto, nadie podía ser tan idiota de meterse a la boca del lobo por su propia voluntad, lisiado y con un solo compañero, ah pero no podían olvidar las traiciones que ya habían sufrido, los Lannister no eran de fiar y si él no iba darles un ejercito lo juzgarían por sus crímenes.

—ya que la tregua se acabo seras juzgado por tus crímenes, matarreyes

se dieron la vuelta para irse, parecían exhaustos, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, tenía que verla, aunque fuera por ultima vez.

—¿podría ver a Brienne de Tarth?, un condenado tiene derecho a un ultimo deseo, el mio es verla

no lo miraron, ni siquiera estuvo seguro de haber sido escuchado, en cuanto se fueron suplico al guardia llevar un mensaje a la doncella de Tarth, pidió varias veces pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto hacerle ningún favor en cambio se burlo de él.

 

no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, supuso que bastante, Bronn había vuelto a cantar en la celda contigua, luego se había quejado de su inminente muerte sin haber obtenido su castillo y su hermosa esposa.

—ja, que los Lannister siempre pagan su deudas, decían, pero ya van dos putos Lannister que incumplen sus deudas conmigo, pero al menos tu hermano no me arrastro a la muerte.

—yo no te arrastre, viniste por tu voluntad, sabias lo que pasaría y aun así me seguiste, tal vez tengas oportunidad tu no lanzaste a un niño Stark por una ventana, no mataste un rey, no tienes el apellido de quien conspiro para matar a miembros de esta familia, no eres el padre de quien ordeno la muerte de Ned Stark.

después de eso había vuelto a cantar y ahora parecía dormir otra vez, el frió le calaba los huesos, maldito norte, como odiaba el norte, se preguntaba como hacia su moza para soportarlo, una isleña soportando el maldito frió del norte, si que era fuerte, con la imagen de ella en la cabeza cerro lo ojos y el sueño lo venció.

lo despertó una voz, una voz demasiado suave, era ella, nunca le había hablado de forma tan suave, tal vez era un sueño. abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrío al ver que en realidad estaba ahí, parada frente a él tan imponente como siempre regalando le su mirada cálida.

— ser Jaime —dijo ella de nuevo, su voz lo acaricio y una chispa se encendió en la mirada de la moza, era ira.  
—¿por que esta aquí? —su voz era mas brusca ahora, estaba molesta, pero ¿por que?, ¿acaso creía que los había traicionado?, ¿acaso compartía la opinión de Sansa?, no, no podía ser eso, la moza confiaba en él, era la única que creía que aun había honor en él.

—mi Lady, esperaba un recibimiento mas cálido pero parece que el norte te hecho suya.

Brienne lo estudio por un momento, esperaba escucharlo llamarla moza

—no, yo...yo, es solo que me pregunto por que has venido aquí, no debiste venir, me han dicho que en vista de la traición de tu hermana y la falta de ejercito que prometisteis seras sometido aun juicio, me he ofrecido como tu campeón pero me han dicho que no se te permitirá un juicio por combate.

—oh, moza estúpida debí saber que harías algo tan tonto —la rabia emana de su voz, ¿como puede ser tan tonta de arriesgarse por él?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que su vida no vale la de ella?, tan ingenua, tan inocente como es debió saber que trataría de salvarlo, ella le devuelve una mirada triste,

—Ser, tenia que intentarlo, eres un hombre de honor ellos deben saberlo, hablare con lady Sansa, ella puede convencer al rey Jon para que te perdone -suena desesperada, desprotegida, por un momento logra imaginarla como la dulce y frágil doncella en peligro. 

—no lo hagas, moza, jura que no lo harás, no me perdonaría arrastrarte a la muerte conmigo, no debes ensuciar tu nombre defendiendo a alguien como yo.

él teme, al igual que ella teme,necesita el consuelo de que ella estará bien, de que sus ojos zafiros seguirán dando calidez a otros, da un paso brusco y la toma del brazo, la acerca hacia él mientras la mira suplicante, sus ojos verdes le suplican que se mantenga a salvo, que no haga ninguna estupidez, están tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclan, el silencio reina coronado por los latidos apresurados de sus corazones, él debería alejarla, gritarle, hacer que lo odie para evitar que interceda por su vida pero en cambio la atrae a sus brazos y la encierra en cálido abrazo, ¿ como puede sentir tanto calor en el norte?

—te eche de menos, moza —susurra en su oído.

un escalofrió recorre a Brienne, el puede sentir su estremecimiento, la mira a lo ojos y de repente como si se tratara de una fuerza invisible sus labios se atraen, es solo un rose pero se siente morir, siente como si algo revoloteara en su estomago, siente calor, siente frió, en realidad no sabe que siente, no puede describirlo pero la locura se apodera de él la aplasta sin ceremonia contra la pared, sus manos inquietas surcan sus curvas casi inexistentes, sus bocas se sincronizan perfectamente y sus respiraciones se aceleran presas de la excitación.

Hay algo increíble en ese beso, algo especial, no podría describir con exactitud pero se siente como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, algo que nunca sintió con Cersei.Nunca había sentido aquella sensación, no con la intensidad de aquel momento.

los ojos de Jaime siguen cerrados, sus labios continuan entreabiertos y jadea, es como si la energía de un rayo se hubiera colado en su espina dorsal.

—Jaime...Jaime —susurra la moza cuando se separan para tomar aire,sus susurros lo embriagan como el canto de las sirenas y no quiere, Jaime trata de detenerse pero lo arrastra, el aliento suave ,la respiración en su cara, sus pupilas dilatadas y su pulso acelerado lo arrastran...su corazón palpitando a mil, el palpitar de la moza es un sonido casi hipnótico.

—"¡ah no! ¡no pares! No pares nunca!" —esta aterrado, el infierno se desata, almas claman por llevarlo, la culpa lo arrastra —sálvame ¡sálvame! Le suplica desesperado con ese beso.

Ella Llora, Jaime puede sentir el sabor salado en sus labios mezclados con su dulce sabor ...con cada beso quiere borrar su memoria, la muerte y la culpa, cada caricia quiere borrar cada injusticia, por cada rose una pesadilla menos -"¡ah, mi amor! ¿como he llegado amarte ?".

se sumergió en el olor de su piel. tan único que lo embriaga haciéndole olvidar, las muertes ,sus manos manchadas de sangre y las penurias dejan de existir por ese momento, un instante perfecto...pero el miedo regresa porque teme dañarla con sus manos asesinas...siempre regresan esa ola de lamentos, gritos y acusaciones.

Matarreyes, rompe juramentos. infame ,traidor ,malvado no es eso lo que mereces si no morir como el monstruo que eres, mereces que tu alma se arrancada como las que tú arrancaste sin piedad....

desea que paren esas voces, esas voces que lo culpan, esas que quieren regresar lo al infierno del que ella lo sacó.  
"¡salvame! , No dejes que me lleven" le suplica con cada caricia, su mirada es suplicante, deseosa de sus besos, porque solo ellos pueden salvarlo.

¡ah ! Sus besos son un bálsamo, que adormece el dolor, que aplaca su tormento.

—"¿que me has hecho?, ¿que locura es está que me invade?"

la respiración de Brienne esta tan agitada como la suya, ella jadea, por un momento Jaime se siente como en una de las canciones ridículas sobre doncellas y caballeros, solo que ella no es hermosa y él no es mas que un lisiado

—"Ah, mi amor ¿como he llegado amarte?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y ¿que les ha parecido?, ¿les a gustado?, ¿que piensan sobre este reencuentro?
> 
> ¿que creen que pasará a continuación?
> 
> No soy muy buena describiendo escenas íntimas así que no si puedan continuar por ese rumbo, pero tendremos que esperar a ver si ese par es capas de deberse.


	3. ¿has sentido el tiempo detenerse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo anterior quedo en un punto caliente y la verdad no estaba segura de como seguir pero tenia muchas ganas se escribir esto, de atreverme así que lo hice.

¿Has sentido el tiempo detenerse?

Existen cosas que cambian nuestra percepción del tiempo.

Un ejemplo de ello es cuando nos sentimos amenazados, o tal vez muy emocionados, cuando exploramos sensaciones nuevas, ése momento cuando nuestro cerebro capta algo que es importante en el momento, el tiempo parece extenderse. Nuestros sentidos se abren a todas las posibilidades, dándonos la sensación de tener acceso a toda la información a nuestro alrededor.

Es como cuando sentimos más lento pasar los minutos , todo esta percepción del tiempo se forman al centrar la atención en algo.

Eso es exactamente lo que le sucede a Jaime justo en ese momento, un rose de labios por poco hace explotar su interior, un par de lenguas danzando al ritmo de la pasión, primero un rose inocente, luego las lenguas lujuriosas sedientas de pasión rogando por más, caricias que queman, le falta el aire, lo embargan sentimientos que no sabia que podía sentir.  
—"reacciona, Jaime, reacciona"—una voz en su interior se esfuerza por gritarle pero el calor de las caricias lo ensordece, quiere quedarse ahí, vivir en sus brazos, morir en sus brazos.

Quiere tomarla, beber de ella y que ella la tomé con toda esa fuerza que irradia, quiere fundirse en ella, sus manos se mueven como si tuvieran vida propia viajan por su cuello, sus pechos, a través de la tela siente los pezones duros pasa sus dedos sobre ellos, pellizca, un gemido martilla en sus oídos y surte efecto en su pene, se endurece y quiere rozarla, se acerca aun mas y se frota contra ella, ella le mira asustada por un momento pero una ola de pasión la golpea, otro gemido y él está perdido, empieza a desatar los cordones de su jubón, luego los pantalones, ella sigue su ejemplo y se quita la túnica.

Solo las pequeñas ropas entre sus pieles ardientes, pero no es un problema en unos instantes se despojan de ellas también, la pasión es tan fuertemente que ella ni quiera hace un ademán para taparse, sabe que ahora no importa su aspecto, sabe que Jaime la desea como ella lo desea a él. Sus mentes flotan, parece que hubiesen salido volando, tal vez si es un sueño después de todo, ni siquiera el guardia parece estar ahí, tal vez se ha ido a cenar, se ha quedado dormido o esta ahí cerca burlándose de ellos, pero en ese momento a ninguno de ellos le importa, han perdido la razón.

Bronn duerme en la celda contigua, en su sueño profundo se cuelan los sonidos de su amigo y la moza pero eso no lo despierta solo lo envía a un sueño en el que se folla a una dama en su propio castillo.

Ella baja los ojos hacia su erección, no es que pueda ver mucho en medio de la oscuridad, el pequeño fuego que ardía en la celda ya se ha extinguido, pero aun así ella baja los ojos, Jaime siente la vacilación en Brienne y se detiene, aun con la mano buena en su cintura y con el muñón acariciando su rostro.

— puedo detenerme, no voy obligarte ha nada, la conciencia igual que a ti me dice que debo detenerme —parece que todo a acabado, él no quiere que acabe, siente que su piel se enfría un poco pero comprende, le da la túnica a Brienne para que cubra pero ella la lanza de nuevo al piso y con una fuerza arrolladora posee su boca, el frío que empezó a sentir hace un momento se desvanece, la lucidez que se asomaba un instante antes se evapora, él besa su cuello, sigue su camino para devorar sus pechos, los lamen y ella jadea, deja la timidez y también lo toca sus manos cálidas bajan por su vientre enviando punzadas de placer a su miembro; ella lo toca sintiendo su longitud por un momento se pregunta cómo podría encajar en su interior pero lo deja pasar, se siente húmeda como nunca antes, los besos de Jaime bajan por su vientre hasta llegar a ese punto inexplorado dónde ni ella misma se atreve a tocarse, el pánico se apoderado rato de ella.

— ¿que haces? —pregunta con voz temblorosa, su septa le hablo de lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, le dijo dónde deberían encajar pero jamás había mencionado esto.

—shhh, esta bien, te va gustar pero si quieres que pare solo dímelo —él responde, su voz la ha estado estremecer y ella asiente en silencio, él continúa su camino, sus dedos recorren la humedad de la doncella toca su clitoris y ella siente que no puede más, un gemido fuerte se escapa escapa de su boca y sus uñas se clavan en la espalda de su caballero dorado.

Las rodillas se le doblan, no puede sostenerse es como si fuera morir pero si es así está dispuesta, él la acuesta y en el piso y a pesar de que debería estar frío el calor que se desprende de sus cuerpos no los deja sentir jni una pizca de frío, el mete un dedo en su interior y ella tiembla en sus brazos, el pasa los labios por su humedad y su lengua recorre el interior de sus muslos, su clitoris, oh su cuando la rosa sintió que el mundo llegaría a su fin cuando pasa su lengua cree que muere y resucita en el mismo instante, es algo que no puede explicar.

El la acaricia con su muñón y ella lo besa con ternura, ya no puede resistir más, necesita estar dentro de ella, anhela el calor de su coño.  
Se sube sobre ella y le abre más las piernas por indo su rodilla en medio, ella no protesta quiere lo mismo que él.

Cuando entra en ella siente que el tiempo se detiene nuevamente, sus sentido están más alertas que nunca, cada jadeo de ella se escucha con claridad, cada rose de su piel se siente como fuego, sus miradas lo consumen, su respiración acelerada, jamás pensó que podía sentirse así, Brienne siempre lo arrastra a sus límites, lo hace ver más allá, lo hace salir de su punto de confort.

"Si he de morir que sea aquí en tus brazos mi amor"

Las voces se han ido, cuando entra en la calidez de la moza las voces de desvanecen por fin, se siente seguro como si se hallará en su hogar, después de toda una vida de vagar por tierras extrañas está en su hogar, las almas que claman por llevarlo se esfuman como el humo, el peso que su corazón carga desde que dejó atrás su honor de pronto se siente liviana; Jaime no sabe que sucede pero sabe que quiere eso para siempre, no importa cuánto tiempo sea para siempre, un minuto, una hora o mil años

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, no se que tal les haya parecido pero pueden dejar sus opiniones.  
> Se que fue corto pero igual espero que les haya gustado.  
> ¿que les ha parecido?  
> ¿creen que Jaime sueña o será real?


	4. Juramentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde bastante en regresar, la universidad me tenía pero ahora volví.
> 
> Es un capítulo corto pero espero que les guste.

La voz de Bronn cantando lo saca de la nebulosa en la que se encuentra, siente los labios de Brienne, su calor, las gotas de sudor rodando por sus cuerpos jadeantes... excepto que ella no está allí, ya no está allí ¿O nunca estuvo?, Jaime piensa que tal vez ha sido sueño, la decepción se apodera de él aunque también siente un poco de alivio cuanto está idea cruza su mente, su subconsciente le dice que es verdad, que la tuvo pero él trata de negárselo, Brienne no merece que alguien como el mata reyes robe su honor y menos en una sucia celda.  
Se siente culpable por desearla tanto, por no controlarse, todavía tiene las sensaciones frescas, en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma.  
abre los ojos y ve un pequeño fuego ardiendo, una antorcha...las celdas son oscuras y frías todo el tiempo así que para evitar que mueran congelados les ponen fuego y les dan pieles; revuelve las pieles y se levanta, necesita estirarse...es ahí cuando lo nota, una mancha carmesí como un vino de frutas adorna una de las pieles, la culpa lo llena, no puede negar lo que hizo, ya no puede aferrarse a la idea de que fue un sueño...sabe que ha hecho cosas monstruosas pero nunca quiso lastimar a Brienne, ella es tan inocente que le pesa haberse dejado llevar, le pesa sentir ese calor, recordar lo bien que se sintió tenerla, ella no merece la deshonra.  
Posiblemente Brienne está avergonzada, arrepentida; por eso se ha ido antes de que despierte.

Pasa el día entre su culpa y las quejas de Bronn.  
Se pregunta cuanto lo odia Brienne, se maldice una y otra vez por ni siquiera poder reparar su error...si tuviera tiempo, si no estuviera sentenciado se casaría con ella; pero no, su cabeza rodará y Brienne tendra que vivir con la deshonra .

Cuando la noche al fin cae se encuentra sumido en un sueño, un sueño feliz en el que tiene a Brienne a su lado.  
luchan con espadas bajo la luz de un sol chorreante que ilumina los pálidos cabellos de su moza, ella frunce el seño como suele hacerlo, pero en sus ojos solo ve felicidad, sus ojos sonríen

...su pánico inicial se a disipado y se a permitido imaginar en cómo sería poder estar con ella, — "ah, si tan solo fuera posible" —suspira.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, No me digas que ya estas delirando o algo , ¿Por qué sonríes? — pregunta Bronn entre divertido y disgustado, no puede identificar muy bien que significa el tono de su voz, probablemente sea enojo.

—no estaba sonriendo.  
— claro que lo hacías, tu cara de idiota era más evidente de lo normal.  
— estaba pensando— Jaime presta poca atención a la charla, aunque continua un rato.

El tintineo de unas llaves lo saca de sus pensamientos, probablemente les llevan comida, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba.

— por fin, espero que traigan vino — dice Bronn, suena agradecido, aunque no puede ver su rostro, puede imaginar una leve sonrisa.

Escucha como empujan a Bronn fuera de su celda, el pánico se amontona en su estómago, teme lo peor…clama que lo lleven a él en su lugar, después de todo Bronn no cometió más delito que acompañarlo; no le prestan atención y se lo llevan, todo queda en silencio por un rato...calcula que han pasado un par de horas cuando alguien regresa, esta vez directo a su celda.

Un rato después está siendo arrastrado por los pasillos de la fortaleza, esta oscuro pero todo parece estar en movimiento, cuando lo sacaron de su celda lo llevaron a los baños y le dieron ropas, sencillas pero limpias...ahora estaba aseado, querían que muriera limpio, tal vez para que todos estuvieran seguros que se trataba del gran León Lannister...después de todo ¿Quién lo reconocería como el heredero de Casterly Rock envueltos  
en arapos y lleno de piojos?

Se abren paso hacia una gran sala iluminada por lámparas de aceite, está repleto de norteños y salvajes, en una gran mesa ubicada al fondo de la sala ve a Jon Snow, a su lado una criatura hermosa sentada con gracia, cabellos plateados cayendo por sus hombros y llameantes ojos púrpuras que parecen querer devorarlo, al otro lado una niña de cabellos rojos, pálida y alta se acomoda, su mirada fría también lo atraviesa.  
Reconoce algunas personas más, señores que conoció alguna vez.

a un costado entre las primeras filas ve a Brienne, lleva su armadura azul, se ve tan imponente como siempre, su corazón de acelera cuando sus miradas se cruzan pero ella aparta sus bonitos ojos y frunce el seño  
...ella lo odia ¿y como no? — la he deshonrado, no es un hombre al que pueda admirar, va morir por sus crímenes.

— Jaime Lannister, por tus crímenes debes ser juzgado y esa era mi intención— la voz de la muchacha es suave pero de alguna manera imponente —pero algo ha cambiado, he escuchado algunas historias últimamente, varias cosas me han llevado a creer que hay un poco de honor en ti, no confío en ti y se me ha dicho que eres necesario en la guerra que estamos por luchar y solo por esa razón he de perdonarte la vida, tengo dos condiciones para dejarte vivir, la primera es que me digas si lo que me han contado sobre mi padre es cierto, que me digas exactamente qué sucedió el día que te convertiste en el matareyes; la segunda es que dobles la rodilla, he de advertirte que arderas en las llamas de mis hijos si me traicionas

Jaime no puede creer lo escucha, debe estar delirando, muriendo en algún campo cubierto de nieve...eso explicaría todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegó...no entiende a que se refiere la muchacha Targaryen con eso de que es necesario para la guerra con los otros, ¿Por qué sería un lisiado necesario para combatir seres tan difíciles de eliminar?, Está consciente de que es un buen comandante, pero no puede creer que por sus habilidades en la planificación de estrategias vayan a perdonarle.

— habla matareyes, o vas a ignorar a tu reina— olor a carne quemada, los gritos de sus soldados, la bestia alada aterrorizando a su ejército, masacrando a sus hombres, le llegan a la mente como un mazo en la cabeza, piensa en gritarle, en lanzarse y matarla pero rápidamente se da cuenta de lo ridículo y lo imposible de sus pensamientos.

— no, su gracia, pero primero quisiera saber de mi amigo Bronn.

—esta descansando,estaba un poco deshidratado...pero si te refieres a sus delitos, se le perdonará a él y lady Thart por apoyarte si doblas la rodilla.

La sangre le hierve cuando escucha sobre Brienne, ¿de que tienen que acusarla?, Ella es la persona más leal que existe, su vida no debe estar condicionada a la de él.

—la doncella de Thart no a cometido ningún delito, me llevo a king's Landin por órdenes de Lady Stark, solo eso.

—no mientas, la llaman la puta del matareyes— levanta la voz la pequeña reina, Sansa parece incómoda ante las menciones de Brienne.

—no se porque la llaman así, yo no cogería con ella jamás ¿Acaso no la has visto?...parece un muchacho, me costó creer que era una mujer— la voz le sale firme por suerte, por dentro de desgarra, no puede mirar a Brienne, sabe que acaba de lastimarla más que la noche anterior pero las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, solo quiere que no la relacionen con él.

— se le juzgará contigo, matareyes, dobla la Rosita y estará a salvo.

Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza dura, no debió decir eso...debió arrodillarse de inmediato y jurar por la niña Targaryen, eso hubiese bastado para salvarla, no necesitaba ser cruel con ella; aunque tal vez sea mejor que piensen que él la desprecia, que dejen de llamarla su puta, con suerte su padre aún puede encontrar un señor esposo para ella, está seguro de que hay muchos hombres dispuestos a ignorar que ya no es doncella para obtener sus tierras.

—yo, Jaime de la casa Lannister de Carterly Rock, juro mi espada a ti mi reina, daré mi vida por la tuya de ser necesario, y lucharé con todo la fuerza que aún quede en mi por tu reino— sus palabras sonaron fuertes en la sala, incado mirando hacia la reina acababa de jurar su lealtad cómo si los norteños creyeran que su lealtad tiene algún valor, aunque no le agradaba en gran medida nadie allí juro, juro por Brienne, juro por Bronn, juro por la vida...después de todo había ido allí para pelear del lado de los vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, dejen sus opiniones, me hace muy feliz cualquier comentario.  
> Y espero no tardar mucho con el próximo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, se que es corto pero quería probar primero...la verdad me da un poco de pánico esto.
> 
> ¿quien creen que es la visita de Jaime?


End file.
